


Luffy x Little sister!Reader

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace should've lived, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: The nightmares weren't the hardest part about losing Ace, but they were the only parts that she couldn't ignore. When (Y/n) got lonely, she could find Luffy or Nami. When she got sad, Usopp or Sanji would comfort her. When she just needed to be held, Zoro or Chopper would be there for her. The nightmares though? That was something no one else could fix. No amount of time spent with them could take away the memories of losing her brother or the feelings that lingered long after she'd lost him. And it hurt worse because this wasn’t the first time she had lost a brother. She was once again helpless in the face of these feelings and she would often succumb to the pain in the middle of the night when the dreams turned to nightmares and it all became too much.





	Luffy x Little sister!Reader

The nightmares weren't the hardest part about losing Ace, but they were the only parts that she couldn't ignore. When (Y/n) got lonely, she could find Luffy or Nami. When she got sad, Usopp or Sanji would comfort her. When she just needed to be held, Zoro or Chopper would be there for her. The nightmares though? That was something no one else could fix. No amount of time spent with them could take away the memories of losing her brother or the feelings that lingered long after she'd lost him. And it hurt worse because this wasn’t the first time she had lost a brother. She was once again helpless in the face of these feelings and she would often succumb to the pain in the middle of the night when the dreams turned to nightmares and it all became too much. 

She could hardly remember what half of her nightmares were actually about. But the feelings she had when she'd wake up, Ace's name on her lips as she bolted to sit up. The sweat that stuck to her like liquid fear had her crying into her pillow most nights. She didn't remember them but the feelings that lingered afterwards always hurt worse than the dream itself. It made going back to sleep so much harder and could leave her exhausted for days to come. 

She had sat up, silently crying out Ace's name before falling back into her pillow. She whimpered, wiping at the sweat that dripped down her forehead from the intense feeling of loss and dread that crept up her spine and took a hold of her. She felt paralyzed with the feeling and buried her face in her hands as she tried to stop the sobbing. 

Once she had managed to calm down enough that the sobbing was just a shaking of her shoulders, she stood on unsteady legs and made her way to the kitchen for a drink. Sanji always left her a cup of tea or water on the table for moments like this. 

Once she had her fill of the drink, she put the cup in the sink and walked back out onto the deck when she saw him on the figurehead, sitting calmly. 

It was Luffy, her captain and older brother. She sniffled a bit, seeing him there, and made her way over so she could stand by him. 

He turned his head a bit, a little surprised that someone else was awake, except Brook who was in the crow's nest for night watch. But it wasn't Brook he saw but his little sister and from the tear tracks on her cheeks and the tears building in her eyes, she'd had a nightmare too. 

He reached a hand out for her and she took it eagerly, being pulled up against Luffy's side, sitting with him on the figurehead like she had done a few times before. And like every other time, it was during moments like these when she really needed the tangible evidence that Luffy was okay. 

After a while of dreaming of losing Ace, of feeling those feelings of losing Ace, she had started dreaming of losing Luffy, too. Of losing her only other brother. She had lost Sabo, Ace, and all she had to hold on to was Luffy. If she lost him, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. 

Just thinking about it had tears spilling from her eyes and she tried to scrub at her face with her hands to wipe away the evidence and keep the tears at bay but it was so hard. So she turned in her brother's hold and hugged him tightly, her arms wrapped around him like a lifeline. Like she if she let up even a little, he'd slip away from her like their other brothers had. She couldn't take it again. 

He held onto her, rubbing her back gently as he listened to her hiccups and sobs. He waited until it began to let up and tilted her head up to brush away the tears. 

"I'm not going anywhere. We can miss them together, okay?" 

She nodded, not trusting her voice, and buried her face in his shoulder. Within the next half an hour, she was asleep in his hold. 

He picked her up in his arms as carefully as possible, but she was so exhausted from crying herself to sleep that she barely even stirred. 

As he walked back to the rooms, he passed by Zoro on his way to night watch and the swordsman paused, looking between the siblings only to get a shake of Luffy's head in response. Zoro nodded in response, understanding his captain in a way no one else could. He would've taken (Y/n) from him and taken her up to the crow's nest with him like he had done a few times before, but Luffy had it this time. 

Luffy decided against taking her back to the girl's quarters and brought her to his hammock, curling up with her as he pulled the blanket over the two of them. 

As he began getting comfortable, a bony hand came into view and laid another pillow under his head since he had given (Y/n) his. Brook ruffled his hair before very gently brushing over his sister's hair. He'd have to remember to thank Brook later. 

It took a little while for Luffy to fall asleep, wanting to make sure that his sister was good and truly out before he could finally let himself slip into sleep as well. 

He made a promise to Ace that day. Luffy would look after her just like Ace had looked after them. He wouldn't let him down. Even as the tears pricked Luffy's eyes, he wouldn't let them fall. Even in the late night while holding his sister close. He'd be strong. For the both of them. 

"I promised you, Ace. I'm not going to let you down." He whispered, squeezing his sister a bit before letting up and drifting off to sleep as well. 

He didn't get to see the figure standing over them, but when they woke up, they had this feeling of warmth in their chests. Like a weight had been lifted from them. It was the best either had slept in a long time. The warmth felt so familiar. 

_ A warmth they'd never get to feel again.  _

**Author's Note:**

> There were tears, okay?


End file.
